Demons vs Hybrids
by black cat shadow
Summary: (one shot) Hunter gives Dean a ride to the hotel for him to end up with the boys life in his hands.


Hunter Helmsley was driving to the arena that Smackdown Live was occupying for the show. He pulled into the back parking lot after checking in with security. When Hunter got inside the arena, Shane came right over to greet him.

"Thank you for coming Hunter. I like going over pay per view plans in person so if anything needs changing, it can be decided by the both of us." Shane explained to his brother in law.

"Not a problem. Stephanie gave me her plans for the Rumble." Hunter showed the other the folder he had with him.

The two men began to walk down the hallway of the arena for Shane's make shift office for the night. On the way to the office, they could hear the WWE universe were going wild from what match was going on.

"Who's in the ring?" Hunter asked curious.

"Ambrose is. From the sound, it looks like he's doing something big out there."

Not even a second later, Ambrose's music was playing through out the arena. Shane noticed a smile on Hunter's face at hearing Dean's music. The two entered the office to begin going over the pay per view layout plans. Close to an hour later, the two left the office to see that the arena was empty of wrestlers who had probably all left for the hotel. As they were heading to the back parking lot exit door, they saw Dean Ambrose on his phone.

"Congrates on your win Ambrose." Shane told the younger.

"Thanks sir. Are you heading to the hotel?" Dean asked his boss.

"No. I got to head to the airport for a flight to Connecticut. Why?"

"I just need a ride to the hotel." Dean answered while looking down.

"I can take you to the hotel Ambrose." Hunter told him.

"Good." Shane said before leaving.

Dean grabbed his duffel bag to put the strap over his shoulder while rolling his suitcase behind him. He followed after Hunter to the man's parked car and had his suitcase taken to be put in the trunk while he was instructed to get in the passenger's seat. Soon Hunter drove out of the arena's parking lot to go onto the main road. In his seat, Dean had his jackets closed tightly around himself and his hands hidden in the sleeves.

"Congrates on being Intercontinental Champion." Hunter said to see Dean nod his head in thanks. "Are you excited about the Royal Rumble? To think that last year it was just you and me as the last ones in the ring."

"It's not like a Smackdown wrestler is getting to go for a title. Raw's belt is the only one put up for grabs."

"Okay." Hunter glanced at Dean to see him shaking with his arms tightly around himself. "Are you cold Dean? I can turn the heat up for you."

"No thanks sir."

The way Dean's voice sounded concerned the older wrestler and Dean's appearance also didn't look too good. A smell also was coming off the boy that worried Hunter from him knowing what the smell was. He was about to say something about the smell when Dean asked him to pull over. As soon as the car stopped at the side of the road, Dean got out to run a few feet away to start getting sick. Hunter reached in the backseat to take a water bottle and some tissues before getting out of the car. He went over to Dean's side to rub his back in a comforting way as he continued to get sick.

"You okay?" Hunter asked as he handed Dean the tissues to wipe his face.

"Yeah. I just must've ate something that didn't agree with my stomach."

"Here. Take some sips to clean out your mouth and also to hydrate yourself." Hunter instructed handing him the water bottle.

"Thanks."

After washing out his mouth, Dean took some sips of water before looking at Hunter. The man had concern on his face for Dean who really wasn't looking too good. Both got back in the car to continue the rest of the way to the hotel. Hunter pulled up to the hotel's front doors and unlocked the car doors.

"You go on in and get your room. I'll get a spot and you can come get your suitcase and duffel bag." Hunter told Dean.

"Okay."

Dean went inside the hotel to go right up to the check in desk. Behind the desk was a man who gave Dean a friendly smile.

"How can I help you?"

"I'm checking in. The room should be under Ambrose." Dean informed and saw the man type on the computer.

"I'm sorry, but there is no room under that name. Sadly I have to also tell you that we have no free rooms either."

Not feeling like arguing, Dean walked back out to where Hunter had just parked the car. He was heading for the trunk when Hunter got out.

"That was quick."

"They don't have a room reserved for me. I'll just room with Rome or Seth." Dean said as he took out his cell phone.

Before Dean could call one of the two, he collapsed to the ground unconscious. Hunter ran right over to catch him before he hit the hard ground.

"Dean."

A fresh smell of something made Hunter look at Dean's lower neck. Right there hidden under his jacket was a horrible bite on his neck that was bleeding pretty bad. Though what really bothered Hunter was how high of a fever Dean had. Carefully Hunter picked limp Dean up into his arms to carry inside and up a back staircase to his floor. He reached his hotel room to knock on the door in hopes that his wife was awake inside and it opened a few seconds later. Stephanie stood there in shock at her husband carrying an unconscious Dean Ambrose.

"Clear off the couch." Hunter instructed as he came into the room.

Closing the door to keep others from seeing, Stephanie then ran over to the couch to remove their stuff from it. She watched her husband gently set Dean down on it who didn't react at all.

"I think Wyatt bit him." Hunter told her as he took Dean's leather jacket off to try helping with getting his fever down.

"But that could kill him." Stephanie said in shock.

"He's been throwing up and has a really high fever. Demon venom is already in his bloodstream going through his body."

"How can we help him?"

"Call Jericho and order him to get his ass here."

While Stephanie was making the call, Hunter unzipped Dean's sweat jacket. It gave him a better view of the bite that needed to stop bleeding. He ran into the bathroom to get some hand towels before going right back to Dean's side. Using fatherly gentleness, Hunter put one of the towels on the bite to have Dean flinch in pain from it.

"It's okay Ambrose. The bleeding needs to be stopped."

"Chris on his way." Stephanie informed her husband. "He doing any better?"

"Flinched from the towel on the bite. Otherwise Dean's condition is worsening each second from the venom."

The door opened for Chris Jericho to rush in and over to where Dean was laying. He hovered his hand over the bite while whispering something with closed eyes. When his eyes opened, clear horror and shock was on his face.

"This bite is only a little less than an hour old."

"Impossible. Demon venom takes over a day to get to this point." Stephanie said.

"Dean was in the last match of Smackdown tonight. A demon bite can't be hidden with his wrestling clothes of a tank top. There was no sign of a bite on him during the match and he was fine." Chris explained to her and Hunter. "Our best guess on determining how long ago would be by looking at his wrestling clothes."

"His wrestling clothes should be in his duffel bag. I left them in the car when I saw Dean collapse. Jericho get Taker here while I go get Dean's stuff from the car." Hunter instructed the other man before turning to his wife. "Steph, keep the towel on the bite and monitor his fever."

Leaving the hotel room for the car, Hunter left Dean in the care of his wife. Stephanie held the towel in place while running her fingers in Dean's damp hair. Behind her pacing was Chris on the phone with Undertaker who was being told of what has happened.

"Taker said to contact Randy who should know if it was Bray who bit Dean and give us a time it happened." Chris told Hunter as he came back in the hotel room with Dean's stuff.

"Already did." Hunter replied and opened Dean's duffel bag.

He pulled out a plastic bag that had Dean's wrestling clothes in it with strong smells of blood coming off. When the clothes were dumped out of the bag onto a white towel, red spots went on the towel. All over the clothes were large amounts of wet blood that concerned the three.

"That can't just be from a bite." Chris said feeling sick to his stomach.

"Is Taker on his way?" Stephanie asked Chris.

"No. He's out of state to head for a meeting with the elders."

"Did he tell you how we can help Dean?" Hunter asked.

"He said he would text you Hunter what to do." Chris couldn't take his eyes off the clothes. "I need to go."

Chris left the hotel room as Hunter got the text from Undertaker on what they could do to help Dean. One of the instructions was to get Dean's fever down by having him sit in cold water for a couple minutes. Harsh coughs made Hunter rush to Dean's side to sit the younger up against him. Drops of blood were beginning to drip out of Dean's mouth that were wiped away by Stephanie in a motherly way. Stephanie noticed that Dean's sweat jacket and shirt had slid up to reveal something on his waist. She slowly moved the shirt up to release a gasp at what was revealed. All over Dean's waist were bruises and fingernail cuts from what looked like he was held down.

"Steph, go have the tub fill with cold water."

She nodded her head with tears and went into the bathroom. Hunter gently got Dean's sweat jacket off to reveal bruises on his wrists. A glance at the blood covered clothes brought a knot of fear into Hunter's stomach at what it all was from. Turning his focus back to Dean, Hunter saw the boy's blue eyes slightly open to be on him.

"We're going to help you Dean."

"No." Dean quietly laughed. "There is none."

"That isn't true. Just stay awake and I will help you."

"Make them pay."

"Who are them?" Hunter asked and saw Dean lift a hand.

It was set on Hunter's temple for flashes of images to be seen by the older. Suddenly the images stopped at one of Dean in his wrestling clothes and belt on his shoulder after having just finished his match. He was undoing his wrist tapes when a dark laugh was heard by him to look around.

"An impressive title defense Ambrose." Bray Wyatt said as he came out of a dark doorway.

"I don't have time for you Wyatt." Dean told him as he continued to head down the hallway for the locker room.

Before Dean could get far, a large hand went around his throat to stop him. Braun Strowman smirked down at Dean who was trying to get free of the grip. Roughly Braun and Luke Harper dragged Dean over to a closet that Dean was tossed to the floor of.

"Now this can go one way or another pup. You willingly join me and I promise to make everything as painless I can. You refuse to be willing and the whole time will be very painful for you." Bray explained to Dean.

"Go to hell you psychotic bearded swamp bastard." Dean spat at Bray as he got himself on his feet.

"Have it your way pup. Braun, Luke; hold him against the wall please." Bray ordered his two followers.

Dean's wrists were grabbed for him to be shoved face first against the wall with his arms above his head. Fear coursed through Dean at what would be done to him as he felt Bray's breath on his neck.

"Last chance pup to join me willingly."

"I hope you enjoy hell when my brothers send you there bastard."

A laugh came from Bray before he bit viciously into Dean's neck to make a growled cry of pain come from the younger. Tear filled grey eyes looked at the ceiling as the pain intensified and Dean felt as if his legs were going to give out. When Bray backed away from the younger, Dean looked ready to fall to his knees if Luke and Braun weren't holding his wrists.

"Time for the fun." Bray said as blood dripped from his beard.

The sound of Bray unbuckling his pants made Dean start to struggle against the two men holding him. He already knew what Bray was planning to do to him as his own pants were shoved down. All Dean could do was close his eyes and dig his nails into the wall he was pressed against. Hunter was pulled out of the memory to see Dean's hand drop down as the boy fell back unconscious.

"Oh my god." Hunter panted as he looked back to Dean's bloody wrestling clothes.

Loud knocks made Hunter snap his head to the hotel room's door. He watched Stephanie come out of the bathroom to go answer it. Opening the door, both saw out in the hallway were Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins. Protectiveness went on their faces at the sight of Dean on the couch along with the strong smell of his blood. Both dark haired wrestlers eyes became fully grey with growls coming out of their mouths.

Roman and Seth stepped into Hunter and Stephanie's hotel room still growling at the two. Staying at Dean's side, Hunter watched the two boys look at the bloody clothes. The extremely strong smell of Dean's blood on them made their growls become louder. Both lunged at Hunter to knock him away from Dean at thinking he had hurt their brother.

"You dare to spill our little brother's blood." Roman growled as he held up a clawed fist.

"The blood spilled from him will be the same amount we shall spill from you Hunter." Seth looked ready to attack with canine fangs coming out of his mouth.

Before the two boys could strike, they backed away with hands to their heads at an intense pressure forming in them. They saw Dean standing weakly against a wall with his own grey eyes on them.

"Dean, get out of our heads." Seth ordered.

"They didn't hurt me." Dean informed before collapsing.

Hunter on instinct ran over to catch Dean as the boy's body began to rattle from harsh coughs. The blood dripping out was wiped away by the man and he saw Roman and Seth watching him with shocked looks.

"Dean was attacked by the Wyatt Family. He's got demon venom in him and needs to have his high fever brought down." Hunter told the two.

"He's dying." Seth looked scared as he moved to Dean's side.

"The demon venom is in his bloodstream." Stephanie confirmed as she saw Roman look down.

"Make them pay." Dean weakly told Seth.

"I don't want to lose you." Seth cried as he took his brother's hand. "Hunter can't you make him a hybrid like you did with us?"

"Seth." Roman warned.

"Once his fever is down, I can do that. Right now he's too warm for his body to take in the blood and have it work."

"How do we get his fever down?" Roman asked.

"By having him sit in cold water for a couple minutes, that should bring Dean's high fever down enough." Stephanie answered as she then glanced to the bathroom. "The tub should be ready by now for him to go right in."

"Okay. Roman and I will get him in while Seth gets us a change of clothes for Dean to put on afterwards." Hunter explained.

The two helped Dean up to get him into the bathroom and Roman sat Dean on the toilet to remove his little brother's shoes. When Roman went to undo Dean's pants, the younger entered his mind to force him back.

"Dean, it's me Rome. All I'm trying to do is help you little bro."

"You're safe Dean. Bray isn't here." Hunter told the boy for him to begin relaxing and get out of Roman's head.

"Just rip out my heart to end the torture."

"No need for that little bro. We'll have you feeling better once your fever is down."

Deciding to leave Dean in his shirt and pants, the two got him sitting in the tub with one hand cling to Roman's own. Shivers went right through Dean's body at the freezing cold temperature of the water. Roman continued to hold Dean the whole time to help reassure him that he was safe with both him and Hunter. Slowly Dean closed his eyes and felt himself being pushed down by someone. When his head was fully underwater, Dean opened his eyes to see himself being held down there with no way of escaping. The boy screamed as he tried to get himself free of the water that he was drowning in.

"Dean!"

Snapping awake at Roman's voice, Dean looked around in fear after what he had dreamed. He saw Roman and Hunter looking at him worried as he pushed his damp hair back from his face.

"Sorry. I just had a bad dream."

"Hallucinations are common affects from the venom." Hunter informed before looking at his watch. "Now it's time to get you out."

Carefully Dean was helped out of the tub to prevent him from slipping or falling and was wrapped up in a towel. A hand was set on his forehead by Hunter to find that his fever had gone down greatly. Dean saw Hunter pick up a cup to hold out to the boy that was filled with a dark red liquid. The boy knew the familiar smell of blood when it hit his nose and pushed the cup away.

"I'm not drinking that."

"The venom will kill you if you don't drink this." Hunter told him and tried to hand him the cup again.

"I'm not becoming a blood feeder. Now can I have a change of clothes that are dry, because right now I'm freezing."

Opening the bathroom door, Hunter took the dry clothes from Seth for Dean to change into. The two left for Dean to have some privacy to change and Seth was looking at Roman in hopes of knowing how Dean was.

"He refuses to drink Hunter's blood." Roman informed.

"Doesn't he know that he'll die. He has to drink the blood."

"Dean's stubborn." Roman said.

"Like the two of you were so willingly at first." Hunter said to them for both to look at him.

"That was different." Seth replied.

"A stake in your heart is different?" Stephanie asked.

"It was in my heart." Seth mumbled.

"Or being staked to a ceiling?" Stephanie looked at Roman.

"I could've gotten loose." Roman defended.

"Both of you were found in conditions you couldn't survive from. Dean is just scared to see that he's dying and has only one choice to survive." Hunter told them.

At a crash from inside the bathroom, they all rushed in to see Dean laying on the tile floor. The boy was coughing up so much blood while his eyes were barely open.

"Give him your blood." Roman and Seth instructed Hunter at the same time.

Hunter sat on the floor and pulled Dean to be leaning on his chest. Biting his wrist, he brought the bleeding bite to Dean's mouth for the blood to enter him. Slowly Dean drank Hunter's blood for himself to start falling unconscious. Once Dean was fully out, Hunter lifted him into his arms to carry back to the couch. Gently Dean was set down on it to rest and Stephanie pulled a blanket over him.

"Did it work?" Seth asked worried.

"Yes. Though Dean needs to rest after being drained of energy by the venom." Stephanie informed.

Before the two could react, Dean disappeared from the couch. The boy went to the floor that the Wyatt family were staying on. His full grey eyes looked at one door that he could hear talking coming from behind.

"Biting Ambrose was risky Bray. His brothers will come after you." Randy told the family's leader.

"The two won't stand a chance. Braun has strength over both of them and Luke can easily handle little Seth."

"And what about me?" Dean asked as he appeared in the hotel room.

"Now this wasn't expected. Who made you into a hybrid pup?" Bray asked Dean curiously.

"You know as a hybrid, my power has intensified." Dean said with a dark smirk on his face.

Canine fangs came out of his mouth as he looked right at Bray. Suddenly both him and Randy put hands to their heads from Dean invading their minds. A lower follower of Bray's ran over for Dean to tackle and begin feeding from. When he fed, the invasion of the two men's minds continued.

"You're going to pay so bad Bray."

"Ambrose, you will stop this." Bray ordered.

"You have no control over me Bray. Now I wonder how you'll like being bitten."

Like a predator stalking his prey, Dean moved closer to Bray as blood covered his mouth. Before Dean could strike, lightning struck between him and Bray to keep them at a distance as a figure stood by the now open hotel room's door. In anger at being stopped, Dean went for Bray again to have a horrible pain go into his head.

"Release them." Jeff Hardy ordered as he stepped forward.

"Not until he suffers for what he did to me." Dean growled and ran at Jeff.

Dean was flown across the room to be pinned against the wall by an invisible force. Moving closer to the boy, Jeff could tell who had made him into a hybrid. Still Dean fought to get free from what Jeff had him pinned by.

"Now let them go." Jeff said as he noticed Dean was starting to calm down.

The boy stopped using his power on Randy and Bray who stood up from their knees. Jeff slowly let Dean go who looked scared at what he had done and was going to do. At Hunter, Seth, and Roman appearing in the room, Dean was wrapped up in a hug by his brothers. When Bray took a step closer, Jeff put a lightning strike right in front of him.

"Don't come any closer demon." Jeff warned.

"Amazing how Undertaker's power runs through you. Could it be that both of you-"

"Stop talking before my magic is used to turn you into a rodent." Jeff ordered with a dark tone in his voice. "One day demon, you'll face punishment for everything you've done."

His green eyes collided with Randy's blue ones before he left as Hunter led the boys out. Jeff was stopped form heading for the elevator by Hunter putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you."

"Chris called me and informed me of the situation. Know that now Bray will come up with a new plan to get the boy." Jeff told Hunter before leaving.

"Who was that?" Seth asked.

"The reason Wyatt couldn't get Undertaker and Kane's full power." Hunter answered.

"I'm sorry for leaving." Dean said as he looked down at the floor.

"Your anger was amplified when made a hybrid." Hunter moved to be in front of Dean and wiped the blood off the boy's face. "I'll teach you to control yourself."

"Thank you."

Hunter put an arm over Dean to start leading him back to the hotel room. Following behind them were Roman and Seth who were happy their brother wasn't going to die. The boys were let in first for Hunter to watch them with a proud smile on his face.

"Daddy!" was called for him to look around confused.

"Dad it's time get up." another voice ordered.

"Get your ass up." a third voice said.

"Seth Rollins Helmsley." was shouted by a female voice.

Someone shaking Hunter made him begin to open his eyes and see three little boys onto of him as he laid in his and Steph's bed. One boy looked to be trying to hide under the blankets as the oldest laughed at his scared expression.

"You promised to teach us more wrestling moves." the dirty blonde hair boy said and Hunter sat up.

"Not yet boys." Hunter groaned as he rubbed at his eyes. "Dad had a really strange dream."

"Seth Rollins Helmsley, get your butt in the kitchen now." Steph ordered for the brown haired boy to go running.

"I better go catch him for mom." Roman informed as Hunter laid back down.

"You fair dad. You promised that today we will learn more wrestling moves." Dean started to shove at his dad.

Before Dean could react, his dad launch up to grab him and pull him down under the blankets with him. A laugh came from the boy as he got what his dad was doing and snuggled into the man. The boy whispered a 'love you dad' and Hunter replied back with a 'love you too my little lunatic and will always be there for you' as he hugged his son closer after such a weird dream where his son was so close to dying after being hurt really bad.


End file.
